Yulessa Ravenbeak
• The Kingdom of Kul'Tiras • The Kingdom of Lordaeron |alignment=Neutral Good |faction=Alliance |class=Priestess |factionicon = Alliance|alias = • Small Lady • The North's Sparrow • The Rose of Brightwater}} Yuu'leth Lighglade is a half-elven priestess and scryer, heiress to a crumbling House. Her participation in attempting to curb the efforts of Kel'Thuzad and his Cult of the Damned and controlling the plague earned her a place of prestige within the Argent Dawn. She is a fervent follower of the Holy Light and its doctrines. Physical Description Yuuleth could be considered small in most nuances of the word. Petite and graceful, her figure would easily disappear among stranger shadows, if not for her unique appearance. Her good breeding and wealth are without question, noticeable at first glance through her sumptuous attire and royal colors.with gaudy accessories. Long, incredibly pale lashes softly kiss the shapely apples of her cheeks, highlighting them with the faintest flush of color. Beneath them, round orbs of deep violet pop with a glossy shimmer, almost as though a faint glow emanated from them. Heart-shaped and unblemished, hers is a face favored by a delicate bone structure and doll-like lineaments. Plush, naturally pink lips coil with tenderness that often reaches her eyes, though her lips may seem much too large for her features. Steel-blue hair cascades down to her tailbone, framing her face impeccably. An elegant diamond headdress with precious gemstones adorns her lush tresses at all times, glinting almost imperceptibly amidst the prismatic locks. Small pointed ears peak through the sides, covered in jeweled studs and pearls. Frilled satin and hand-sewn sequins, bound by rows of beaded chains, pins, and settings secure the armored overlays that compliment her regalia. Whenever she walks, the embellishments produce a faint ringing noise. Skin-tight stockings, trimmed with golden lace, squeeze into a set of poleyns and greaves. The light, polished pieces offer protection her armor couldn't provide otherwise. Leather-stitched shoes settle the ensemble, coiling around her ankles snugly. The light gripping allows Yuuleth to maneuver in combat with relative ease and dexterity. Intricate appendages clutch to her chest, serving as a latch to a flowing cloak which often conceals the elaborate fabric and embroidery of her apparel, once draped over her shoulders. Attached to the buckles of her belt, rests a scepter with the same branding as her girdle. Personality Yuuleth is a somewhat insecure, sheltered young woman. Although she comes off as quiet and non-confrontational, she is the host of an unshakable will and strong moral compass, as well as possessed with blinding faith in the light. Even though she had always been unable to use holy magic, she remained determined and persistent in her efforts to follow its doctrine. Empathetic and charitable, she is one to put other's needs before her own, to the point of risking her own physical integrity. That sort of behavior set her with tendencies of self-loathing and becoming easily overcome with guilt, to the point of believing she is not deserving of happiness. Pure and innocent, her mannerisms are modest and her voice soft-spoken. The meekness isn't, however, a sign of weakness. She isn't gullible or impressionable,instead remaining keen on her senses and applied to whatever she sets her mind to. In spite of this, she never wanted the responsibility that comes with her House's name and title. That weight was lifted off her shoulders when Quel'thalas fell, but ultimately she feels she cannot escape the burdens of her birthright. Aside from her religious standing, Yuuleth isn't particularly patriotic. That has, in the past, raised brows and placed her as a political pariah in the eyes of the aristocracy. The feeling of misplacement and isolation has developed into what seems to be a perpetual melancholic state. History Early Life Yuu'leth was born in Boralus to Lady Ananora Lightglade, a Quel'dorei priestess and Leonardo DaVolta, a wealthy Kultirasi merchant. Although their union wasn't approved of, given Ananora's position within the House's ascendancy, they maintained a seemingly peaceful marital life. As a young child, news came of her father's passing during one of his expeditions. Overwhelmed with anguish, and unable to cope with the knowledge that she might outlive her own progeny, Ananora hastily made plans to leave the human city and return to the court of Lordaeron, reclaiming a diplomatic position she'd given up to start her life with her soon-to-be husband. In turn, Yuuleth was sent to receive a thorough education in Fal'thrien Academy. The Academy Ostracized from the moment she'd set foot there, Yuuleth spent nearly half a century within the Academy's walls. The other students would often mock her, both for her heritage and lack of magical aptitude. Even the attunement to the Light, that was a trait of her family's line, didn't manifest itself. Her seclusion and wistfulness worsened when her mother ultimately ceased contact with her, all letters returned without so much as a word of acknowledgement. She did, however, instruct the Academy to provide the best education gold could buy, which involved complete segregation from the other students, in hopes that her latent abilities would surface. Rumors followed her anywhere she went. It was whispered in the halls that Yuuleth was, in fact, cursed. Numbed from the years subjected to hexes and tricks of appallingly poor taste, the efforts of her colleagues was made pointless by the fact... they simply did not affect her, earning her the nickname "The Magic-Eater". For the remaining years, she spent under the tutelage of Archmagister Karanos Sunshatter, being instructed on how to best control her emotions. The lengthy sessions were meant to prevent and restrain oneiric outbursts, that summoned shades of void magic whenever they occured. While attempting to seal those abilities, purple webbing that resembled burn marks appeared across her skin, temporarily marring it. Robbed of hope that her powers could be fully controlled, and frightened, she conducted a series of complex rituals to seal them. Stratholme Once Falthrien was behind her, Yuuleth had no home to come back to. With the clothes on her back and a few keepsakes, she took a caravan to Eastweald. Knowing her mother would, very likely. still be a courtier, Stratholme became her destination. During her years there, she focused on an honest, modest living. Working at a small apothecary shop kept her days busy and paid for supper. No strange faces asking questions, so she needn't tell any lies. Still, she was unsure about the prospect of a future and struggled so her faith would not to waver, as penitent to the Light as ever. Throughout this time, Yuuleth contemplated joining the Church Of The Holy Light as an acolyte. The Temple of Light was her second home, and there was comfort in the thought her calling could bring redemption to her ailing thoughts. Dedicating her spare time to servitude and helping out those in need with practical matters, she avoided meaningful social encounters through charity. With the guidance of the Temple's Bishop, she pondered joining a monastery to rekindle with her faith, and eventually be ordained. Things did not go entirely as planned, as word of the Plague Of Undeath started spreading across the continent, creating unease among the people, unknowing that the corrupted grain had already been distributed. It wasn't long before the first afflicted started to show symptoms. With a broken spirit, but filled with determination and no fear of death, Yuuleth tried her best to aid all who fell ill to the infected crops, at risk of falling ill herself. The Argent Dawn Amidst the uprising of the Scarlet Crusade's extremist beliefs and the chaos brought forth with the unleashing of Necromancy upon the land, Yuuleth was rendered powerless with lack of means and a title. The clergy she had placed her efforts upon fell into a truceless schism. In one of the many excursions to secure supplies for the villages, Yuuleth came across Lord Reymond George. Sympathetic to the cause and appreciative of the help from the Argent encampment set nearby, she felt it was the right decision to abandon the life she'd briefly built in Stratholme to join their ranks, traveling across the Plaguelands. Taking advantage of her inherited alchemical knowledge, she acted as both a healer and sigilist. Her skills also allowed her to aid in the embalming of disposed bodies, so they wouldn't be raised as pawns of the scourge. The Culling Of Stratholme Yuuleth had left the city and just recently arrived at Brightwater when she received the news of the culling. To her surprise, she found her family's estate abandoned and in ruins, presuming her mother dead. Surrounded by nothing but death and mourning, she chose to reclaim her family's name, instating herself as the head of House Lightglade and Countess of Brightwater. With it, she would dedicate what was left of the ruins of her heritage to protect others from the horrors that loomed over Azeroth and bring light to its darkest places. Despite her efforts, her stay wasn't a long one, barely giving her time to set her affairs in order. The Kirin Tor's Summons When a part of Yuuleth's life seemed to finally come to an end, another resurfaced. Alarmed by the threat of the Sunwell's corruption, prince Kael'thas made his best efforts to evacuate his people from a wounded Quel'thalas . The Scourge had swept across Lordaeron, leaving destruction in its wake under Arthas Menethil's command, and the elven kingdom would soon be next. Decimated and left in shambles, Dalaran's fate was no different than its neighboring provinces. By the time she'd learned of it, half of her heritage had been scattered as mere spoils of war. Without a monarch and a banner, and detached from her elven brethren, Yuuleth rushed to the Kirin Tor at the Argent Dawn's calling, supporting those who had survived the Scourge's strike and worked on rebuilding the city. She no longer had the luxury of placing her efforts into a fallen House when a barrier was raised around the people she vowed to help, forced to sit back and watch as everything she'd ever known turned to ashes. It was there that she endured the butchering, and eventual splintering of her people. Although she'd severed ties with Quel'thalas prior to its fall, the pain of loss was no stranger to her. The remnants of the Violet City had become her home, as there was no other to look back to. The Nexus War After the city had been rebuilt and moved, Yuuleth went back to an uneventful life. Busy, but predictable. She followed her routine dutifully, collaborating with the local herb traders, and aiding the medics responsible for tending to the casualties of breaching the fortress of Icecrown. The threat of the scourge loomed afoot, stronger than ever, yet, the Kirin Tor's council had yet another reason for unease. The Arcanomicon was being used to redirect the world's leylines by the blue dragonflight, compromising the magic flow of Azeroth as a whole, rifts being open every which where in the fabric of magic itself. Mistrust plagued the city's streets, as it was unknown those who would ally themselves with Malygos to preserve their magic. Being aware of her kin's addiction and the wreckage that was sure to follow such misdeed, Yuuleth found herself compelled to step out of the shadows, and for the first time in decades, use her abilities to aid the coming battle. Helping track and deactivate surge needles, as well as proficiently dealing with Mage Hunters, she tirelessly contested Malygos' genocidal campaign. Magic and its unchained, destructive power was meant to be properly policed and controlle. She needed no more convincing upon the outcome of the Aspect of Magic's downfall, Since then, Yuuleth redirected her efforts to ensure balance was maintained in all things. A Fitting Weapon Deeply engaged in the magic control discourse that followed the Spellbinder's demise, Yuuleth had the chance to spend extensive time with the rebelling blues and flight representatives that aided the cause. Being able to explore Coldarra and understand magic in a more practical and logical fashion soothed the fears concerning her own abilities. Denying such apprenticeship would be passing by the chance of a lifetime - something she wasn't quite willing to do. For months, she learned about the natural flow of energy in Azeroth: Its laws, projections and environmental influence and harmony. Due to the uniqueness of her gift, a red dragon named''' '''Raelorasz furthered her mentorship. She was able to master runebranding, and projecting her innate abjuration abilities through manipulating life energy around her. Her servitude and bravery earned her a weapon created at the heart of The Nexus: A scepter, called Crimson Cry. Carefully forged in dragon fire, it gave her the ability of conjuring a spectral form and raise corpses. The Twilight Apocalypse The wisdom acquired there proved to be crucial in the coming years. Neltharion's rise foreshadowed Azeroth's destruction at the hands of the Twilight's Hammer,. In her head, Yuuleth's place couldn't have been clearer. With clarity of purpose, she held fast with the help of Krasus' unrivaled leadership. Severely affected by his death, the priestess din't lose sight in her grief. His sudden absence, and a room full of riddles only the dragon truly knew the meaning of, compelled her to take upon herself the responsibility of carrying on the research of his prophesied events, as well as the meticulous oversight of magic activities. The magister had left a plethora of information on the Arcane's sacred geometry, Ley Lines and planetary grid that could even surpass the contents of the Arcanomicon. All of the titan's creations had a purpose, and without order, chaos surely would follow. Yuuleth, since then, dedicated herself to the studies of the nature of the universe and the great dark beyond, deciphering the compendium left behind to prevent greater catastrophes through her developed scrying methods. Twilight Magus (w.i.p) The Violet Rise There was a short-lived period of mending with Deathwing's failure. The healing that was much needed was swiftly disrupted by the clash of the Kirin Tor's factions and the ongoing war between the Horde and Alliance. Unable to rid herself of her enmity towards the Sin'dorei, Yuuleth supported Jaina Proudmoore in her quest to drive the Sunreavers out of the city once and for all. She made a brief appearance at the Isle Of Thunder, while the Offensive attempted to breach Lei Shen's Palace. Suramar's Secrets Yuuleth remains active in her efforts to date, providing vital tactical information, which restricts her presence to Dalaran, as the city was, once again, relocated. The Burning Legion's assault had a much more successful outcome than the battle against its predecessor, fulfilling the Black Prince's prophecy. Circumstances changed, however, with the discovery of an intact Suramar and its unearthed secrets. The rumors of the Nightborne's advanced magic abilities and seemingly limitless power granted by the Nightwell, called her once again to the fields of battle, leading her to the scattered remains of the Blue Dragonflight in Azsuna in search of answers. The Lightglade Legacy The Lightglades, named after the northern lands they chose to build their empire, are part of an ancient line of elves dating back a legacy to the exiled followers of Dath'Remar, as a withdrawn but powerful family. Then, they were known as Endal'talah. There is some twisted of irony in the shift of namesake, given that it marked the beginning of their undoing. Many were accused of dabbling in the dark arts, but there was never physical proof of their deeds. The family was widely known for their alchemy skills and the lush flora surrounding their estate. Aside from having a magnificent greenhouse, they sired the very best midwifes, priests and scroll-keepers in the Kingdom. Most of the rumors surfaced from the nature of the tasks they were presumably sought for. That sort of information faded through time, but the stigma remained for centuries onward. Although it was fairly unusual for one to do so, Yuuleth stuck with her mother's maiden name. Not for lack of love or being doted by her father, her upbringing within the Quel'dorei society required more than simple conventions of her family, as much as she struggled with the fear of having the other half of her past be forgotten. At the same time, her appearance was a constant reminder of her "lesser" genes. When the opportunity to take the House's name and detach it from the Sunstrider Dynasty presented itself, Yuuleth was determined to break the convention of nobility, and use the historical prestige attached to its name as a personal quest for hope and healing. Driven to keep her plans as mere dreams, the only information she was able to acquire during her time in Dalaran was that the estate, that had been cloaked with magic upon its destruction, was a place avoided even by the forsaken. It was considered blighted by ancient evils sealed within the deepest places of the earth, that none would dare meddling with. Knowing that even overwrought with decay, the Lightglade name held weight still among those who remembered, it was only to be uttered again when Yuuleth's mother reappeared and expressed interest in its future. Unable to strip her daughter's title, and fearful that past indiscretions would be brought to light upon engaging a legal matter - whispers that would likely have her tried for the practice of necromancy - she has since then attempted to orchestrate a political union that would reinstate her power and control over the land. Trivia • Upon close inspection, her eyebrows are carefully trimmed. • Is an albino. Both her parents were dark-haired. • Has a particularly strange birthmark on her left leg. • Her scepter, "Cry Of The Blood Moon", was forged during the Nexus war. • Hides an old, rusty coin on the padding of her shoe. • Possesses a Sprite Darter companion that will aid her in battle with needed. • May occasionally pass out from excessive mana usage. • Always found the company of faerie dragons alleviating, as they were easily found next to her family estate. It was, perhaps, one of the few instances in which her chaotic thoughts were silenced. • An Elekk plush toy her father gave her, Nonore, is taken with her everywhere to date. The stuffed toy is (very likely) infused with magic. • Still keeps her father's ship, the Endall, docked in Menethil Harbor. External Links . Yuuleth's Armory Page . Yuuleth's Tumblr Category:Half-Elf Category:Characters Category:Alliance Category:Alliance Priest